musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Tupac Shakur
| }} }} }} }} | }} }} }} | }} }} }} | }} | | | }} | }} }} | Alben = }} }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Tupac Amaru Shakur (* 16. Juni 1971 in Brooklyn, New York City; † 13. September 1996 in Las Vegas, Nevada; eigentlicher Name Lesane Parish Crooks), auch bekannt unter seinen Künstlernamen 2Pac und Makaveli, war einer der erfolgreichsten US-amerikanischen Rap-Musiker. Er verkaufte weltweit mehr als 120 Millionen Tonträger Rolling Stones Magazin Juni 2010 . und veröffentlichte das erste Doppelalbum in der Geschichte des Hip-Hop. Auch nach seinem Tod sind seine Archivaufnahmen Verkaufserfolge. Biographie Tupac Shakur wuchs als Sohn von Afeni Shakur in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Seinen leiblichen Vater William „Billy“ Garland, einen ehemaligen Black Panther, lernte er erst als erwachsener Mann kennen. Sein Stiefvater, Mutulu Shakur – Bruder der Bürgerrechtlerin Assata Shakur und Vater von Tupacs Halbschwester Sekyiwa – wurde nach einem Banküberfall zu 60 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Den Großteil seiner Jugend verbrachte Shakur mit seiner Mutter und seiner Halbschwester in ständig wechselnden Unterkünften in New York. Seine Eltern waren Anhänger der Black-Panther-Bewegung, der der Rap-Musiker den Namen Tupac Amaru verdankt – eine Anspielung auf einen Freiheitskämpfer der Inka-Zeit. 1986 zog Afeni Shakur mit ihren Kindern nach Baltimore, Maryland in eine zum Großteil weiße, bürgerlich geprägte Nachbarschaft. Dort besuchte Shakur die ''Baltimore School for the Arts. Er belegte Kurse in Literatur und Ballett, las viel und spielte Theater. Gleichzeitig fing er an zu rappen. Obwohl er seiner sozialen Herkunft wegen ein Außenseiter war, bezeichnete er später bei vielen Gelegenheiten die Jahre in Baltimore als die glücklichsten seines Lebens; er sah sich gegenüber den anderen Jugendlichen in seiner Nachbarschaft als vom Schicksal privilegiert und erkannte die Bedeutung von Bildung. Im Jahre 1988 zog seine Mutter jedoch zwecks Arbeitssuche an die Westküste und ließ sich dort in Marin City, Kalifornien nieder. Damit entwurzelte sie den nach einer Vaterfigur suchenden Shakur ein weiteres Mal. Tupac selbst sah den Umzug und seinen damit verbundenen Schulabbruch rückblickend als den entscheidenden Punkt, „an dem ich auf die schiefe Bahn geriet“ („where I got off track“). In den Ghettos von Oakland schaute er zu den erfolgreichen Zuhältern und Drogenhändlern seines Viertels auf und versuchte sich schließlich selbst im Drogenhandel. Gleichzeitig aber kam er mit Leuten aus dem Musikgeschäft zusammen, die ihm zu einem losen Engagement als Roadie, Tänzer und schließlich auch Rapper bei der Rapgruppe Digital Underground verhalfen. Mit einem Auftritt in dem Digital-Underground-Titel „Same Song“ machte er auf sich aufmerksam und erhielt seinen ersten Soloplattenvertrag bei der Firma Interscope Records. 1991 veröffentlichte Tupac Shakur sein erstes und zugleich politischstes Album 2Pacalypse Now. Zwei Jahre später folgte Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. Neben der Musik trat Shakur in einer Reihe von Filmen auf, etwa in Poetic Justice an der Seite von Janet Jackson. Zu dieser Zeit geriet er in eine Reihe gewalttätiger Auseinandersetzungen, die ihm zahlreiche Gerichtsverfahren einbrachten. Auf der anderen Seite war Shakur sozial engagiert – er richtete z. B. ein Sorgentelefon für hilfsbedürftige Kinder und Jugendliche ein. 1994 wurde er angeschossen, als er sich mit Christopher Wallace, besser bekannt als „The Notorious B.I.G.“, und Sean Combs alias „Puff Daddy“ in den Time Square's Quad Recording Studios von New York traf, um einen neuen Titel einzuspielen. Er wurde von fünf Schüssen getroffen, einer davon traf ihn am Kopf. Er überlebte den Angriff und beschuldigte Combs und Wallace des Attentats, was der Beginn der so genannten East-Coast-vs.-West-Coast-Fehde wurde. Im Jahr 1995 wurde Shakur wegen sexueller Belästigung verurteilt. Während er im Gefängnis saß, erreichte sein Album Me Against the World Platz 1 der Billboard Charts. Von den ursprünglich vorgesehenen viereinhalb Jahren Haft verbüßte er jedoch nur elfeinhalb Monate, da er vom Chef des Labels Death Row Records, Suge Knight, für 1,4 Mio. US-Dollar Kaution ausgelöst wurde. Im Gefängnis schrieb Shakur, der sich in Anspielung auf den berühmten florentinischen Staatstheoretiker des 15. Jahrhunderts, Niccolò Machiavelli, Makaveli nannte, das Drehbuch Live 2 Tell, das vom Ausstieg eines Drogenkönigs erzählt. Tod Am 7. September 1996 wurde Tupac Shakur in Las Vegas erneut angeschossen, nachdem er sich mit Suge Knight und mehreren Freunden einen Boxkampf im MGM Grand Hotel angesehen hatte. An einer roten Ampel, Ecke East Flamingo Road/Koval Lane, fielen Schüsse auf den schwarzen BMW 750i, in dem sich der Rapper befand. Vier Projektile durchschlugen die Reifen, fünf die Beifahrertür und drei Projektile zerschlugen die Fensterscheiben. Shakur wurde durch mehrere Schüsse getroffen, unter anderem in die Brust. Der ebenfalls sich im Wagen befindende Suge Knight erlitt einen Streifschuss am Kopf. Am 13. September, um 4:03 erlag Shakur im Krankenhaus den Schussverletzungen. Bis heute ist der Mord ungeklärt. Orlando Anderson, der als Hauptverdächtiger galt, wurde am 29. Mai 1998 in Los Angeles erschossen. Er war kurz vor der Tat von einer Gruppe um Shakur zusammengeschlagen worden, weil er ein Mitglied des Labels Death Row Records ausgeraubt haben soll. Dies wurde als Motiv vermutet. Die Körperverletzung war von Überwachungskameras aufgezeichnet worden und führte später zu empfindlichen Strafen für Mitglieder der Gruppe. Die Täterschaft Andersons und die Frage, ob tatsächlich Rache sein Motiv für die tödlichen Schüsse gewesen sein könnte, bleibt offen. Posthume Veröffentlichungen Auch nach seinem Tod erscheinen weiterhin Werke, die bisher unveröffentlichtes Material enthalten. Ein jüngeres Beispiel ist Ghetto Gospel, das 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Lied, dessen Refrain von Elton John gesungen wird, schaffte es in Großbritannien und Australien an die Spitze der Singlecharts. Biopic Der US-amerikanische Regisseur Antoine Fuqua wird das Leben, bis zu seinem Tod verfilmen. Die Dreharbeiten sind für das Frühjahr 2011 geplant und ein Release wird für spätestens 2012 angestrebt.Tupac Biopic wird im Sommer gedreht (Zugriff am 14. Februar 2011) Stil Die Texte von Shakurs Titeln, etwa auch gemeinsam mit den Musikern Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre und der Gruppe Outlawz veröffentlicht, drehen sich um Ghetto-Erfahrungen und Rassendiskriminierung. Dabei bedient er sich einer expliziten, teils gewaltverherrlichenden Sprache. Jugendliche Polizistenmörder gaben an, von seinem Lied Souljah's Story zu ihrer Gewalttat inspiriert worden zu sein. Politisch konkreter wird 2Pac etwa in dem Lied „Black Power“, das den American Dream verwirft und kritisiert und sich mit offen antikapitalistischer Rhetorik im Stil der Black-Panther-Linken mischt. Der teilweise gewaltfördernden Sprache stehen aber auch Stücke mit gefühlvollen Texten gegenüber, etwa „Keep Ya Head Up“ oder „Dear Mama“. Ersteres Lied richtet sich gegen Frauendiskriminierung allgemein, das zweite ist eine ausgiebige Danksagung und Shakurs Mutter gewidmet. Diskografie Alben Posthum Kollaborationen * 1994: Thug Life: Thug Life Vol. 1 (mit Thug Life) Posthum * 1999: Still I Rise (mit Outlawz) Sampler * 2000: The Rose That Grew From Concrete * 2003: The Prophet – The Best of the Works… * 2003: Nu-Mixx Klazzics * 2004: 2Pac Live * 2005: The Rose That Grew From Concrete Vol. 2 * 2005: Tupac: Live at The House of Blues * 2007: Beginnings: The Lost Tapes 1988–1991 * 2007: Nu-Mixx Klazzics Vol. 2 * 2007: Best Of 2pac – Part 1: Thug * 2007: Best Of 2pac – Part 2: Life Soundtracks und Features * 1991: Nothing But Trouble Soundtrack * 1993: Poetic Justice Soundtrack * 1994: Above The Rim Soundtrack * 1994: MC Breed feat. 2Pac, Song „Gotta Get Mine“ * 1994: Album „Cocktails“, Song „We do this“ (feat. Too Short, MC Breed und Father Dom) * 1994: Bone Thugs-N-Harmony feat. 2Pac, Song „Thug Luv“ * 1995: Bad Boys Soundtrack * 1995: Smooth & 2Pac, Song „P.Y.T. (Playa Young Thugs)“ * 1995: Spice 1 & 2Pac, Song „Jealous got me strapped“ * 1996: Sunset Park Soundtrack * 1996: Supercop Soundtrack * 1997: Gang Related Soundtrack * 1997: Gridlock'd Soundtrack * 1997: How to be a Player Soundtrack * 1998: In His Own Words * 1998: Black Spring Break Soundtrack * 1998: Ringmaster Soundtrack * 2000: Scary Movie Soundtrack * 2001: Album „Retaliation, Revenge and Get Back“, Song „Initiated“ (feat. Daz Dillinger, Kurupt The Kingpin und Outlawz) * 2002: Hip Hop Story Tha Movie * 2003: 8 Mile Soundtrack * 2003: Resurrection Soundtrack * 2004: Official GTA: San Andreas Soundtrack * 2005: How High OST Filmografie Videografie * 1991 – Static * 1991 – Trapped (Version 1) * 1991 – Trapped (Version 2) * 1992 – Brenda's Got a Baby * 1992 – If My Homie Calls * 1993 – Holler If Ya Hear Me * 1993 – I Get Around * 1993 – Keep Ya Head Up * 1993 – Papa'z Song * 1994 – Pour Out a Little Liquor * 1994 – Cradle to the Grave * 1994 – How Long Will They Mourn Me? * 1994 – Shit Don't Stop * 1995 – Dear Mama * 1995 – So Many Tears * 1995 – Temptations * 1995 – California Love * 1995 – California Love (RMX) * 1996 – 2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted * 1996 – How Do U Want It (Normal, Stage Version und XXX-Version) * 1996 – Hit 'Em Up * 1996 – I Ain't Mad at Cha * 1996 – All Bout You * 1996 – Made Figgaz * 1996 – Made Niggaz (Uncut) * 1996 – Made Niggaz (Unreleased 360 Degrees Camera Shot Only) * 1996 – Toss It Up * 1996 – Toss It Up (Unreleased Alternate Beach Version) * 1996 – To Live and Die in L.A. * 1997 – Hail Mary * 1997 – Hail Mary (with Outlawz appearence) * 1997 – Wanted Dead or Alive * 1997 – I Wonder If Heaven Got a Ghetto * 1998 – Do For Love * 1998 – Changes * 2000 – Unconditional Love * 2000 – Baby Don't Cry * 2001 – Until the End of Time * 2001 – Letter 2 My Unborn * 2002 – Thugz Mansion (acoustic) * 2003 – Runnin' (Dying to Live) * 2005 – Ghetto Gospel * 2006 – Pac’s Life feat. T.I & Ashanti Weblinks * Offizielle Website (englisch) * TASF – Tupac Amaru Shakur Foundation (englisch) * Tupac Shakur bei laut.de * * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Person (Oakland) Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Gestorben 1996 Kategorie:Mann ast:Tupac Shakur lmo:Tupac Shakur nds:Tupac Shakur rw:Tupac Shakur te:టూపాక్ షకుర్ yo:Tupac Shakur Kategorie:Alle Artikel